


Catarsis

by levada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levada/pseuds/levada
Summary: Лорд пишет о Северусе
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Catarsis

Он мог бесконечно перебирать хрупкие сосуды, вглядываясь в их содержимое, вдыхая запах, иногда пробуя на вкус. Он мог раз за разом касаться гладкой прозрачной поверхности, лаская острые грани флаконов и округлые тела колб.

Я же мог бесконечно наблюдать за ним. За его искусными, изящными руками, порхающими над склянками смертоносных жидкостей с поразительной грацией и непозволительной вольностью. За длинными ресницами, трепещущими, когда он читал очередной древний манускрипт, щедро подаренный мною. За алыми губами, которые он то и дело кусал, сосредоточенно отсчитывая капли искристых эссенций.

Это завораживало. Это неожиданно стало «здесь и рядом»; и это — давно забытое удовольствие — не требовало ни убийства, ни крови, ни страдания. Это было искусством — он был искусством, сам того не ведая.

И я никогда ему в этом так и не признался.

Наша встреча была из ряда тех книжных встреч, которые, повинуясь року, ведут к готически выведенному _fin_. Соответственно, она была неизбежна. Не в тот июньский день — в другой. Но она была неизбежна в то лето, которое он почти всё провел в Малфой-мэноре, где и я бывал едва ли не ежедневно.

В небольшой гостиной на первом этаже. Ничто не поражало в ней взглядом, кроме высоких пальм, изящно раскинувших каскадами свои листья; в ней не было ничего особенно яркого, и черный силуэт был здесь так неуместен, что казался даже оскорбительным.

Черный, тонкий, приглядный — я на мгновение подумал о девушке и был катастрофически не прав. Бледный черноволосый и весь какой-то филигранный… юноша стоял у стола с гербариями трав и цветов. Когда утреннее дуновение, верно, посланное самим Эолом, влетело в открытую стеклянную дверь, и, принеся с собой пьянящий запах сирени, подхватило лепестки фантастических цветков, закружило и в насмешку нам обоим раскинуло по комнате.

Он развернулся за лежащей на плетёном столике волшебной палочкой, вздрогнул, замер и вскинул на меня глаза с каким-то равнодушным удивлением, и черняки под глазами-миндалями, очерченные природным поволочным углем, сделались в два раза темнее и в два раза глубже. Наверное, именно тогда все и началось… Восхитительные черные бездны, в таких должны рождаться вселенные, и, возможно, однажды, заглянув в эти глаза, я пойму, где надо искать покаяние…

В те дни по молчаливому согласию обитателей мэнора мы собирались вечерами в библиотеке. Нарцисса играла вальсы, и порой они с Люциусом играли дуэтом, пока не приходил он и они не открывали книги или не подбирали новый парфюм. Когда спускался Абраксас, мы пили глинтвейн и говорили, аж пока луна не освещала полночь.

Мы говорили, а он постоянно делал вид, что не слушает. Погружённый в книги своего культа, вставал, искал другие… Его игнорирование было почти неприличным и от этого слишком красноречивым.

Так продолжалось, пока я не заговорил об алхимии. Пока не выразил свой абсолютно честный интерес к его культу и признание его таланта, пока его глаза не заглянули в мои, он не понял что-то и не ужаснулся этому внезапному пониманию. Пока мы не оставались по воле случая одни, и он не вставал и не говорил в таком праведном возбуждении о моей аморальности, о том, как я искажаю истину, о жестокости новой политики.

Ах, мальчик, что за порезы у тебя на руках?..

Девятнадцати лет от роду, он был идеальной глиной для моего творчества. И, возможно, я потратил на это занятие куда больше, нежели планировал. Но перекраивать его карту мира и открывать новые земли было увлекательно.

Дарить книги, о которых он мог только мечтать; показывать артефакты, от которых у него захватывало дух; добывать экзотические ингредиенты в знак внимания к его увлечениям и медленно порабощать сознание.

Раскрываясь, разум его был жадным, голодным созданием. Всегда жаждущий знаний, жаждущий понять. Иногда он казался почти бесконечным, и каждый, кому удалось занять там место, мог рассчитывать на своеобразное бессмертие.

Я восхищался чувственной красотой медленных размеренных приливов мыслей, арками и башнями его логики, его пылкостью. Иногда мне казалось, что я мог бы заснуть там, заворожённый мелодиями, тональности которых знал только он. Но ведь куда более изысканное удовольствие — разрушать то, что прекрасно.

Он напоминал мне любимую птицу моего детства — красивого черного бархатного стрижа, который быстро и неутомимо летает в синем небе, выше самых высоких крыш.

Однажды, когда мне было не более десяти, ранним утром, я был разбужен в общей приютской комнате странным, ритмически шуршащим и красиво прерывистым звуком. Раскрыв глаза, я увидал, что это стриж залетел через окно в комнату, а улететь не мог. Он метался по верхним углам, ударяясь о потолок, и, наконец, зацепившись лапками за кисейную занавеску, соскользнул на пол, и когда, вскочив с постели, я подбежал к нему, он беспомощно ударял крыльями об пол, делая судорожные напрасные усилия приподняться, и смотрел на меня своими черными, немного испуганными, но больше враждебными и упрямыми глазами. Я взял его в свою руку, у него сильно билось сердце, он старался вырваться и раза два клюнул мои пальцы, но вырваться не мог; лишь через сколько-то секунд, когда я достаточно налюбовался им, стоя у окна, я разжал свои пальцы — и стремительно, ни разу не оглянувшись, как бы брошенный вперед одним неукротимым порывом, стриж улетел в утреннее небо.

Еще я помнил другого стрижа из времен моего детства, уже в Хогвартсе. Я любил смотреть, сидя под вековым деревом возле теплиц, как, разрезая своими черными крыльями воздух, стриж с размаху влетал в свое гнездо высоко под крышей. Он никогда не ошибался в своем полете и, не замедляя этого молниеносно быстрого лета, всегда метко и верно попадал в свою малую норку. Но однажды, на закате солнца, утомился ли он необычно долгим полетом или почувствовал в норке что-то неладное, что-то, быть может, постороннее, или просто пришла его судьба, но только чуть-чуть он ошибся, влетая в свою норку, и именно в силу незамедленности своего, всегда столь верного, полета, он ударился о край пути к гнезду и убился. Он был еще полуживой, умирающий, весь горячий и через минуту остывший, когда я взял его в свою руку. И у него, у этого быстрого черного гостя вечернего голубого воздуха, глаза, еще за мгновенье столь черные, теперь были затянуты бледной дымкой…

И, возможно, теми упрямством, пылом и жаждой свободы, он напоминал мне моего мальчика, который как бы однажды не свернул себе шею на руинах своего воображаемого замка морали, если, конечно, я не сверну ему шею раньше…

Он выражал себя в ядах.

Мне особо помнится, как одним июльским днём мы поспорили о том, что рецепт легендарной «Аква тофаны» потерян в веках и восстановить его невозможно. А он зарёкся, что через месяц поставит передо мной флакон со смертоносной жидкостью. Не знаю, чем было вызвано его упрямство: вздорной натурой или удивительной самоуверенностью в том, что сможет разгадать загадку, над которой бились столетиями лучшие умы, но следующие недели он беспрестанно листал старинные фолианты, веками не снимавшиеся с полок, листал, когда от тусклого света неверной свечи уже болели глаза, а горло разъедал запах пыли. Читал и читал, перебирая по песчинке бесконечные труды словесной нелепицы, чтобы в результате найти одну единственную фразу, которая подскажет дальнейший путь. Он бродил лунными ночами среди вересковых полей и колеблющихся теней рощ. Искал и ждал. Ждал тот час, когда все стихийные силы на миг сольются в одном единственном цветке. А потом сутками стоял над флаконами и колбами лаборатории, когда тело уже ломило от изнеможения и голова была налита свинцом усталости… Но в итоге, после вереницы фантастических перевоплощений он перелил в сосуд не имеющую ни цвета, ни вкуса, ни запаха воду и поставил его передо мной на стол.

Я нашел алмаз и превратил его в бриллиант. Так не принадлежал ли он мне теперь по праву?

Я забрал его из дома, где, казалось, должны были таиться пауки величиной с кулак и мокрицы длиной в ступню, и поселил едва ли не в своей спальне.

А он превратил ее в лабораторию и лавку парфюмера.

…Флакончик из мавританского стекла. Тягучий, тяжелый аромат. Темный дар азиатской конопли. Он туманил рассудок и заставлял воображать немыслимое, от чего жарко вспыхивали щеки и леденело сердце. От него расширялись зрачки, проглатывая радужку, и хотелось все время облизывать губы. Он поднимал муть со дна души, багровую муть желания.

Его шея была гладкая, как мрамор древних гробниц, нагретый южным солнцем. Его вены повторяли силуэты великих рек. Римский нос, сочный рот, острые лопатки, из которых вырвали крылья. Потрясающие глаза, как пещеры, открывающиеся в бездну. Он был особенно изящен в своей некрасивости, прекрасно владея своим телом. От рождения хрупкий и нежный, он был безразличен к боли, причиняемой другим, но сам страдал от нее ужасно.

Его отличала поразительная молчаливость; он следовал за мной как прирученное животное. Он был, как щенок, то игрив, то вял, то зол или диковат, то доверчив. Этот великолепный зверёк, ждущий ласк и приказаний, привольно расположился в моей жизни. Я восхищался тем граничившим с надменностью и безразличием, с каким он относился ко всему, что не входило в сферу его удовольствий или предметов его культа. Я восторгался суровой нежностью, сумрачной преданностью, целиком поглощавшими это существо. Однако его покорность ни разу не была слепой: веки, столь часто опущенные, выражая погруженность в мечту или науку, вдруг поднимались, и тогда самые пронзительные в мире глаза смотрели мне прямо в лицо — я знал, что меня оценивают и осуждают.

Он был глотком свежего воздуха среди смрада раболепной толпы; он стал моим катарсисом.

И я поверить не мог, когда он, удобно ухваченный мною за податливую шею, впервые просил и слезы его капали сначала на персидский ковер, а потом на шелковые простыни; просил за какую-то жалкую рыжию бестию.

Я не мог поверить, когда нашел письмо, адресованное моему врагу.

__

_«Уважаемый Сэр. Это, проверьте, вершина не только наглости, но и отчаяния — писать вам. Но вы — моя последняя надежда. Простите меня, если в этом письме вы найдете много бессвязного. Чувства мои в данную минуту, поистине, в жалостном состоянии. Я испытываю такую угнетенность духа, какой я никогда раньше не чувствовал. Я напрасно боролся против влияния этой меланхолии — вы поверите мне, когда я вам скажу, что я чувствую себя невозможно жалким. Я говорю, что вы поверите мне, и это по той простой причине, что человек, который пишет, чтобы оказать впечатление, не пишет так. Я понимаю, что вы могли бы считать то, что я пишу вам сейчас, шуткой — но, пожалейте меня! Сердце мое открыто перед вами — если оно достойно чтения, читайте его. Я несчастен, и вы знаете почему. Утешьте меня — потому что вы можете. Но сделайте это скоро — или будет слишком поздно. Напишите мне тотчас, ибо я чувствую, что с каждым днём я все менее владею собой. Вы не сможете не заметить, что у меня такая угнетенность духа, которая погубит меня, если она будет долго продолжаться. Напишите же мне, и скоро. Побудите меня делать то, что нужно. Ваши слова будут иметь более веса для меня, чем слова других. Я буду к вашим услугам»._

Это было невообразимым предательством, и не столько идеи, сколько меня лично. 

Я хотел задушить его, чтобы лишить жизни, пока он не попал мне в руки и снова не стал для меня безобидным мальчиком. Я хотел причинить ему боль за его глупость и его гордость, чтобы дать ему почувствовать вкус крови и боли.

И катарсис обернулся для меня проклятием…


End file.
